Loudest thing in the Room
by GIRYL1015
Summary: Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said, because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alison Monroe, it is a very common name where I live. I have do not have a middle name. My twin sister does though, her full name is Samantha Carmen Monroe, you will meet her later. Anyways my sister and I are fifteen years old, with a birthday falling on Christmas day. We live in Appleton, Wisconsin with our dad, Renaldo.

Samantha and I were born in New York, then moved to Dallas when we were about three. We have been to nine different schools in the past three years. We had to move around a lot because our dad gotten in some trouble with the law...many times. Samantha thinks it is because he has gotten caught driving with a suspended license or something. Only I know what our father did was much more serious than that, but I do not have the guts to tell the girl. The news would only break her precious little heart.

I pick up a crumbled up picture of my mother , Diamond. She left when my sister and I were nine, she still keeps in touch with Samantha, but not me. I never understood that though. Our mother left on our birthday, she said it was because she wanted a break...from me. She always told me I was a screwed up kid, and she wanted to be free from me. She was tired of being laughed at because one of her twin daughters never says a word to anyone. Our mother never cared to understand the reason I am so quiet.

My mother never once asked me how it must feel not being born with a ability to speak. It is a medical condition I have, I can not help it. I am what the doctors call a mute. The doctors told me I will never be able to speak. I haven't lost hope quite yet, one day I know I will be able to talk just like everyone else.I do not know when though, but for now I will just continue to communicate by writing notes. Also hoping for the day my sister forgives me for being the reason our mother left home. My sister is up on a pedestal by my parents. Samantha is so close to them, but she wouldn't be if she knew how terrible they are when she is out partying with her "so called" friends. When my sister walks out of our mansion everything is different. Our mother turns into this crazed, drunken party girl. While our daddy...I just do know who he is anymore. This is how it would all start; my mother would come home from one of her wild parties, and would start laughing at me. I understand how a mother can laugh at her child, while her husband is taking advantage of one of your twin daughters.

Sometimes my mother would even help him hold me down. Both of them telling me this payback for being born. On some nights when Samantha is sleeping some of our daddy's male friends would come in the house, and our daddy would let them do whatever they wanted to do to me. My sister was always a deep sleeper, so she would sleep right through all of this.

Sometimes when our daddy would drop Samantha at the mall or something he wouldn't take me home. Our family's main income is from my daddy forcing me to work at a downtown club he owns. This is where I have to wear flashy, pink bikini outfits, that practically shows off my whole body. No wonder I get questioned if I am really fifteen. I try to fight back, and make people understand that I may be weaker than you, but it doesn't give you the right leave bruises on me.

Deep down I know I deserve a better life. I always have dreams where Samantha and I two parents that loves us equally. We never have to worry about locking our bedroom doors worried someone is going to creep inside our rooms when we are a sleep. For now that is just a dream I am praying comes true day.

At lease things are not that bad, I have my best friend, Chad. He is the reason I stay strong, and haven't taken my life already. He showed me that I deserve respect, he actually is the one who started teaching me sign language. I know he would get me out of this house immediately if he knew what was go on, but I can not let that happy. My daddy promised he would hurt him if I dare say a word.

I found out my daddy meant that when I was thirteen and I tried telling Chad what was going on at home. Then the very next day Chad was in the hospital for two weeks after being jumped by a gang. The gang was "coincidently" named the same name as the gang my daddy is in charge of. So yeah, me no tell Chaddy **anything**.

This is my life, and these are just some of my secrets, these secrets I always swore to always keep locked up inside, which is easy when you can never repeat a single word you hear.

There is one thing I have learned growing up is how to tell who can be trusted, and who you leave shot dead in an alley.


	2. I know I am not alone

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. **

**Also just to put it out in the open, that this story is completly made up.**

**I do not know anyone who has a life like Sonny has in my story, and if I did I know I would have called 911 by now. **

**This story is just for entertainment, and I hope I do not offend anyone who reads this.**

**Also for anyone who is going through this pray you get out of that situation, and get the police involved, ASAP. **

**Or even call child services, and talk to someone you can trust, like as teacher, parent, or really anyone that you know is willing to sit down and talk to you. **

**Please remember that you are never alone, there is always someone that can put a smile on your face.**

* * *

I smile as my dad spins my twin sister, Samantha around in wide circles as the music carries them across the dance floor. It is like nothing can hurt them, and the music transports them into a different world. A world where nothing bad can happen to my sister, and our daddy is there to protect his perfect, little princess from anything that is crazy to dare land a hand on her pretty little head. Today is the celebration of my sister winning the blue ribbon at the Science fair last Thursday. My parents are so proud of her, as am I. I just would be more excited for her if it was her that had won the Science fair for having the best project, and not me. Samantha lied! On the day of the fair I had to use the bathroom after I had gotten there. I had signed to my sister if she could watch my Science project for me, she said she would. Only instead of watching my project she switched the name tags on our projects on our projects. So when the judges arrived she took the credit for my project, in results winning the blue ribbon that should be hanging in my room, **not **hers.

My parents always wanting a reason to celebrate their youngest twin (by three minutes), decided to have this celebration inside our mother' s mansion. There is singing, dancing, and plenty of food to go around. My sister looks beautiful with pink tulips in her usually straightened, shoulder-length hair. She wears a hot pink dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. Our mother sits in a chair far across the room. I have not seen her since she left the house yelling: "_You Allison will never have a place in my heart!" _Then she just left, and took my sister wth her to go live in this extravagant home with servants to answer to my sister's every whim. Our mother showers Samantha with fancy clothes, and jewelry that is worth thousands of dollars. My sister still comes to visit our father and I alll the time. Each time she would come to visit our father have never once laid a hand on her, not even what she was little. Our father only does anything he can to put a smile on her face, like a good daddy should. He always reminds her that with a little faith she can accomplish anything her heart desires.

My sister and I never have gotten along, even though I personally never have had a problem with her. I love the girl with all my heart, I can honestly say I would do anything for her. Unfortunately her feelings for me do not run that deep. Ever since we were little kids our daddy would always lie to her about me. Telling her I am ungrateful and spoiled I am. Samantha believed him when he would say everything I told her has always been a lie. As we have grown up our daddy would around me for craziest things.

I remember a time two years ago he took her to _Disney World __, _that was the first time my sister asked why I was not allowed to go somewhere with them. Before I could tell her anything our "loving" father said to Samantha that I was grounded for stealing her ruby necklace. She loved that necklace, had it ever since she was three. My sister still has not forgiven me for taking her prized possession. She never knew how far her ears was from the truth. Our daddy took that necklace off her neck when she was sleeping, then sold it. He used the money tp pay for some drugs he swears he can not live out. The whole time they were on their weekend trip at _Disney World_, he was selling the new drugs he bought for three times the cost that he originally paid for it. I did not know sign language then, so it was very hard to find a way to tell Samantha. It was not like she was reading the any of the notes I was leaving her.

I push my jealousy back as I watch my sister get all of the attention from everyone. I am used to this by now, I know she always gets the more attention than me ,but does not mean I like it. I turn it back from the party in head into the next room which has inside five tables of food just begging to be eaten. Unfortunately I will not be eating any of it, I am forbidden to. As the three days ago I am on a strict diet. Wednesday my dad just came up to me and said a size fout is WAY too big for a 14 year old girl. so now I have to lose 20 pounds in the next two weeks or who knows what my daddy will do to me. I sneak up behind a guy wearing a tailored blacks tux. The boy has short blonde hair and looks to be about 5'8", or so. I took on one of these arms hard, but not enough to bring pain to him. " Look I did not d,o it it was all Angel's fault. Chad says, whipping around from the buffet table. Very spicy cocktail weenies hanging halfway out his mouth, awesome the pocket of his toxic stuffed with something. My arms over my chest, Chax quickly swallows the rest of the wieners that were already in his mouth. I have caught him red handed. " Man woman, what is the smack her with you? You know you cannot sneak up on me like that!" Chad scowls.

Are you use to meet? I sign with a smirk on my face. He laughs at me like that is the most ridiculous think I could say, but I know he is really trying to hide how nervous he really is. "N-no that is crazy, you know I-I do not eat m-meat. " He stutters out. I playfully roll brown eyes, he is such a horrible liar it actually kind of sad. I grab a napkin from behind him, and wipe off the leftover catch up from the corner of his mouth with it. I hold the napkin up to his eyes.  
I am going to tell Auntie Stella. I sign, then start making my way towards Chad's mom, he is going to be in soooo much trouble. I love Chad's mom, she is my Godmother. She's one of the sweetest women you could ever meet, she practically raised me. While my parents would be at work she would volunteer to baby sit me. Chad so lucky to have her as a mom. There's just one thing sorta need to know about her, she's not always this nice. Like right now for instance she is on one of those health kicks, and when she is on a health kick everyone in her house is too. Which means no ice cream, pizza, non organic fruits, me and they cannot have Chads favorite either, which is cocktail wieners Auntie Stella Is there a trick when it comes to her diets, she will actually ground her kids if they dare eat anything that is not on her "Healthy Foods" list she has.

Before I can reach Auntie Stella, I feel chat take my hand and spin back to where he is standing. His eyes are narrow with his face so close to mine, maybe** too** close. I never thought I would say this, but Chad looks kind of cute when he is angry. To top it off his temple in his left cheek just makes him look so adorabl-. Wait a sec, in my trunk or something,because I just called this dork-a-zoid CUTE. " You know that if my mom finds out what I did she would not let me go to the party downtown tonight . So you better keep your mouth shut or else, Monroe. " he threatens, as he looks down at me. In his on successful way of trying to intimidate me. Oh who am I kidding it totally worked. I cross my heart, promising not to tell a soul. I wonder if he knows I am crossing my fingers behind my back with my other hand? He has that knowing looking in his eyes, knowing I will not keep secret at all, he knows me so well. This is what he gets for shoving my face in Samantha's cake when she was cutting it.

"Tell my mom that I ate meat if want , Monroe, as long as I your dad what you did with me last night?" Chad says to me with a smirk of his own on his face, happy the spot light is not on him anymore. I think about it for a moment my daddy will be furious if your find out what I did... what WE did.

I do not want to think about it. I sign after we sit on top of the many back in the ballroom where the party is being held. I have learned a lot since Chad started teaching sign language six months ago. Practically his whole family knows this beautiful language since Chad's sister is deaf. I personally still have a long way to go in my learning of the language though, as I only know names plus words no bigger than six letters.

"So I guess we are even then?" Chad asks after putting his arm around me.

'You know I cannot stand you, right?' I write in my bright yellow notebook I always keep by my side. Chad just smiles. " Yes I know this, and I do not care." He responds. I cross my arms for the second time tonight, and lay my head on his shoulder. I may be ticked off that I have to keep my mouth shut, but it does not change the fact that Chad has a comfortable shoulder that I have fallen asleep on countless times.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chad asks as he signs his questions too, this helps me learn faster because as he signs to me, I can hear what his hands signals really do mean.

"Why are none of these presents yours?" He asks, still signing to me as well. I look up at him, not really understanding his question.

What does mean by that? This is Samantha' s party, it says so on the banner hanging up out side." What I mean is, that this should be your party, aren' t we celebrating Sam winning the blue ribbon at you schools' science fair? He asks after he offers me a chip from the plate sitting in his lap. I nod, yes after refusing the salty snack. "I just do not understand why are we not celebrating you. I know for a fact your project won that ribbon. You worked on that three foot rocket ship for six whole weeks, why are you letting Sam take credit for something you worked so hard on?" He asks.

I pick my head up from his shoulder, looking around the room for anything that can make me not have to answer that question. How could I explain to Chad that I am not letting her take the credit...well on purpose anyway. I know I told my daddy that Samantha lied about winning the ribbon, and he believed me. He knows my sister would not work so hard on a school project like I did. He does not care, he wants Samantha to be in the spotlight, he loves to show her off. He rather Samantha take credit for something I did, than me get noticed by anyone that would think I am worth something. I know can not tell Chad that he would ask way too many questions, questions I promised to never answer if I want to keep Chad alive.

_I go off to see my sister, now._ I sign. I take Chad's arm from around me, and hop off the table. Pretending I do not hear him when he reminds me I never answered his question.

Another song ends and Samantha and my dad are dancing again. Samantha get a kiss on her rosy cheek by our daddy. There is that proud proud smile on our daddy's know that smile that fathers give their children that say; _"Yup that is my baby girl, and wow has she grown up fast..." _I have noticed he never gave me that smile before.

I walk up to Samantha, hoping to show even though we may not get along does not mean I do not want her to have a good party. I am tired of of the hostility between us. We should be sisters, not enemies. I tap her shoulder while wearing a simple red dress that comes to my knee, and spreads out as it flows down to the bottom hem. I found it in a trunk in our attic after my daddy told me to clean the attic. After a few days of T.L.C, it turned out to be a beautiful dress. Daddy told me I could have anything in there attic, but only if I was able to fit it. He was expecting me to be too fat for anything in the old truck, but actually most of it was too big for me. I give Jewel and give her a home made card with Snoopy standing on top of his dog house. With a balloon in one hand, and a kazoo in the another. With streamers falling down around the dog. I have gotten complements on the card. Everyone says I am a beautiful artist.

Her eyes brighten up when her eyes set on her favorite character from show _Charlie Brown_. She smiles "Oh my goodness, I love this card! Did you make this yourself?" She asks.

I nod.

"This is so sweet of you, I love it. She says.

I am so happy she likes it so much. Her smile fades where did you get that dress. I look down at the dress, and grab a piece of paper out of the dress pocket and write down where I found it.

"From the attic!" She exclaims after reading my note.

I nod, not knowing why she is raising her voice like this. I spin in a circle for she can get a better view of the dress. Her face is red and scrunched up after I turn to face her again. She actually looks like she wants to hit me.

"Take it off Alison, right now." she orders.

I shake my head. What is this chick crazy, I am not taking this off. She bites her the inside of her cheek as eyes turn even darker than they were before. . "15 Years was not enough to try and ruin my life, but now you have to ruin the only day that is all about me?" she says darkly, she grabs my arm and drag me to our mom and dad. Our parents eyes go wide after understanding what ever Jewel is mad about this time.

"You see what she is wearing? My friends say I over exaggerate when I tell them how bad a sister Allison is, but look I am right she is horrible, she is a thief."

_Thief what is she talking about? One minute she is all smiles, now she I am a thief?" _I think to myself.

"Who told her where my dress from my school play when I was 9 years old was?!" she yells, instantly getting the attention of the ballroom. "Mom did you tell her she could where my dress?" Samantha asks.

"No of course not, why would I? Besides she looks horrible in it." my mom replies.

"What about you dad?" Samantha presses.

"Now do not even question me my lovely, Samantha. You know I would not do that to you. I guess she must have stole it from your room, before the party started." He lies.

The once loud room turns in to a room filled with whispers. after hearing me get framed for stealing from my own sister. I hear people around the room say; "Its true I am a bad girl."

I look up at her shaking my head trying to tell her that is not true. "Now do not lie Allison. I told you could not wear that dress earlier. Now why would you go back up stairs and take it from her?" My daddy asks me , just a little bit too loud for my liking I must add.

I try to keep my cool, knowing he is just trying to get the attention on me, and I don`t like it.

"Now apologize to you sister Allison." Our mother orders. The first time I see the woman in years, and we are talking about a stupid, red dress? I want do not want to talk about a dress, I want to talk about why she did not take me to live her and Samantha? Plus how dare she leave me alone with this manic?

I mentally sigh. What do I do? I did not steal, Daddy is not telling the truth, he said I can have whatever is in that truck. I look around the room, sad I can`t say anything to stand up for myself. Daddy apologize to the crowd for my behavior. What he should be really saying sorry about is putting me on the spot like that. After I don`t say I`m sorry to Jewel. What he should be really saying sorry about is putting me on the spot like that. Jewel has to know I did not steal anything from her. Daddy takes me in to another room. Far away from the party.

"You are in so much trouble Allison." My daddy growls.

_For what? Dare I ask. _I think to myself.

He orders me to sit on the couch in the large room. He closes and lock the door. Allison you know you just embarrassed me out there? I nod. You know I hate when you lie to me. And now your stealing from you sister? I shake my head vigorously He smacks me, it stings. "STOP LYING! I usually don`t even bring you to parties like this! Now I remember why you embarrassment to me Allison! All night when people ask me why your so quiet! I have to go on and tell them about your dumb condition! People look at me with shame, knowing it is frown upon to live in such a sophisticated society, while having a less than perfect child at home! You put this family to shame all because you do not want to talk!

I look down as he blames for people looking down on our family but it is not my fault I am unable to speak. I can tell my dad is angry at his friends don`t respect him anymore, but if they were his real friends they would not care if I can not speak. Maybe that is why he put me on the spot like that in the ballroom. Maybe hoping I would finally would say something, and prove to his friends he does have two perfect daughters, but as you can see that didn`t happen.

He takes his anger out on me. Mad that I have caused him all his embarrassment. I try to scream, wanting to tell him he is hurting me. Especially after he pushes me into the glass mirror behind me. I wish I could tell him I am sorry for not being perfect like other twin girl is. I was never born, then my family would never be looked down upon.

I slide down the wall, while fighting back my tears. I feel something warm running down from my upper arm...it is blood, and a lot of it, I must had cut my arm on the glass when I had fell. I put both my hands in the medium sized gash, hoping the pressure on it will stop the bleeding. I almost jump out of my skin when I hear a knock on the door. _Please do not let it be daddy, please do not let it be him,...please...please...please..._

_"_Are you alright, Beatrix?" Chad says when he opens the door. He knees down to my level, instantly seeing what he can do about my right arm. I instantly feel at ease when I hear the nickname. Chad has been calling me that since the first grade. I never truely understood why though. It is such a weird name, Beat-trix. What kind of name is that? Chad says it is because the name fits me, and decribes me perfectly. I do not care what he says, it is still a weird name to call your best-friend. **(A:/:N I do not trying to be offend anyone one has this name, this is just how Allison thinks in the story. I personally like the name, and think it is very fun to say.) **

"Beatrix what happened to you, and why is all this glass on the floor?" Chad asks as he manages effortlessly rips off the sleeve of his tailored tux, and even I can admit that it makes him look very handsome. "Here let me help you." Chad adds. He wraps the sleeve around my arm.

"Angel what happened to you, and why is all this glass on the floor?" Chad asks. "You want me to go get your dad or something?" He adds.

I shake my head, no. I do not say why though, I just hope he thinks it is because I do not want to worry them.

"Fine I will not get him, but at lease let me help you clean your arm up, okay?"

I nod. Better him than my dad.

Chad walks out of the room, them comes back with a small first-aid kit, then kneels in front of me. "Okay ths going to hurt you more than it will hurt me, so do not kick me alright?" He says.

I make a hissing when I feel him taking out the few pieces of glass that is in my skin, I feel him move back a few inches from me when on reflex I swear almost kick him where the sun don' t shine. Chad takes away the cloth that he put the acohol on, how it manages to get glass out I do not know, but it is working. "Sorry Beatrix, I did tell you it woul hurt, do you want me to stop?" He asks me.

I shake my head, ad just my eyes and try to take it like a woman as he takes out the last few shards of glass out. After torturing me for about twenty minutes, he puts medical tape on the gash. 'So you think I will live, Dr. Cooper?' I write with my good hand in my yellow notebook.

He chuckles. "Yeah I think you have a couple good years left, but I am sure you will fine. Dr. Cooper takes his bill in only cash, please" Chad says, as he sgns for me as well.

'I do not have any money, but can I pay you chocolate chip-macadamion cookies?' I write in my notebook.

Chad thinks about my offer for a few moments after he reads me short note. "You and I both know I love money, but your homemade chocolate chip-macadamion cookies...I do not know how you convinced me, but Angel you got yourself a deal." Chad responds, then shake hands with me as if we just closed an important company deal. I give him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, my way of thanking him for helping me, even if it going to cost me a batch of cookies. He hugs me back, and burying his head in my hair. This is ne of the few moments I have ever felt safe.

"So when are you going to tell me how you got that gash in you arm in the first place?" Chad muffles out aince with his face still buried in my hair.

_Now how in the heavens are you going to get out of this one, **Beatrix**?_


End file.
